Conventional devices for administering a medicament or the like in the form of an aerosol or powder typically comprise atomizers or nebulizers. The medicaments contained in such devices are typically in admixture with a propellant such that, when a release valve in the device is opened, the propellant and medicament are forced out of the device in the form of a mist.
Such devices containing propellants are disadvantageous in that they typically provide a small number of doses, are fairly bulky, and require the user of the device to synchronize his or her inhalation with the opening of the release valve.